Operation: Sweetheart Switcheroo
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Hilda and Zelda are at a loss on what to give Link and Ravio. Zelda comes up with the idea to disguise themselves as each other and spend time with the boys (Hilda with Link, Zelda with Ravio). Unknown to them, however, the boys have come up with the exact same scheme. The result? Hilarious mixups all around! Rated T for safety. LinkxZelda, RavioxHilda
1. Chapter 1: Double Bait and Switch

**Hello, fellow fanfic authors. It's been quite some time since my last Zelda fic. And with Valentine's Day around the corner and the new game _A Link Between Worlds_, I could _not_ pass this up. It's basically a HildaxRavio and LinkxZelda Valentine's Day themed story. Also, beware of spoilers for those who have not played the game. I hope you enjoy it. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Operation: Sweetheart Switcheroo**_

This was quite the amusing twist of fate. Hilda and Zelda have been friends for several months now. It had all started since the whole Lorule scenario. After Zelda and Link helped save Lorule from the treacherous Yuga and, in the ultimate act of compassion, wished for the restroration of Lorule's Triforce. Hilda couldn't help but want to see them again. So she and Ravio used their Triforce to grant them the power to travel freely between Lorule and Hyrule. From then on, the four of them became the best of friends. Looking at Hilda and Zelda, one might mistake them for sisters at a glance. And indeed they acted like sisters. Zelda was the younger sister, bubbly and energetic. Hilda was the older sister, stoic and brooding.

Of course if someone asked about Hilda, Zelda had to tell them she was from a neighboring kingdom. It would be quite hard to explain about parallel universes, after all. But despite being princesses, the two could get into some... amusing adventures, especially when Ravio and Link were involved. This is one such example.

It all started on the eve of Valentine's Day. All of Hyrule was abuzz about finding the perfect valentine for someone. Even Princess Zelda got caught up in the craze. Every Valentine's Day, she would host a lavish ball at her castle. But this was the first Valentine's Day that she would be celebrating with her Lorulean counterpart, Hilda. She and Hilda were in her room drinking tea, their usual pasttime. She couldn't help but notice that Hilda seemed more somber than usual. At first she attributed it to residual guilt about her role in the Lorule debacle, but now she wasn't so sure. Caring person she was, she couldn't just let that go unnoticed without attempting to help. "Hilda? Is something the matter?" She asked.

Hilda turned to face her blond-haired doppelganger, but remained silent for a few moments as a blush spread across his face. "It's about Ravio." she finally spoke.

"What about him?" Zelda asked.

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow." Hilda began. "And I have yet to find a gift for him. You see, I've grown... quite fond of him, but due to the crisis back home, there wasn't much time for pleasantries such as holidays. And after everything that's happened, I feel as though I need to give him something." Zelda couldn't help but be amused. She always knew that depsite Hilda's cold and distant exterior, she truly cared for her people. But to hear her actually have a crush on someone was quite amusing. "Believe it or not, I have a similar dilemma." she said.

Hilda looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I have a slight crush on Link." She said. "But my duties prevent me from really spending time with him. So, like you, I'm at a loss for what to give him on Valentine's Day."

"It seems we are more similar than I thought." Hilda chuckled. "Perhaps the matter can be best solved together. Do you have any ideas?" Zelda rested her hand on her chin as she tried to think. Then her face suddenly lit up as she hit her fist into her open palm. "I've got it!" She giggled as she ran to her closet, pulled out two bottles of strange purple liquid, and handed one of them to Hilda. Hilda took the bottle and looked at it with confusion. "What is this?" she asked.

"Just drink it." Zelda commanded. Hilda did as she was told and drank the beverage. "Nothing happened." she said. Unbeknownst to her, however, her hair and eye color had changed into the spitting image of Zelda's own. "Hmm. I guess it's better to show you." Zelda then drank her potion, and slowly, her hair turned purple and her eyes became red, just like Hilda's. The Lorulean princess stared at her with mouth agape. "W-What sorcery is this?!" she sputtered out.

"It's a potion Irene gave me." Zelda replied. "It allows anyone who drinks it to be diguised as someone else. Take a look." She handed Hilda a mirror and let her see that the potion had changed her hair and eye color. The image caused Hilda to give a short scream. "What is the meaning of this?!" she asked. "It's simple." Zelda replied. "We'll diguise ourselves as each other spend time with Link and Ravio. I'll go with Ravio and you'll go with Link. This way, we'll be able to find out the perfect gift for them."

Hilda merely stared at her Hyrulean counterpart. "And you're certain this will work?" she asked. This plan sounded pretty farfetched to her, like something Ravio would do. But of course, considering the hair-brained scheme she used to attempt to save Lorule, she was in no position to judge. "Of course!" Zelda replied with her usual aplomb. "Now, we have to be careful. The potion will wear off if we get in water. Now let's do something about our hairstyles."

"Okay." Hilda replied.

* * *

Link and Ravio were at Link's house practicing sword fighting. They had been practicing for several hours now when they decided to take a break. Ravio was extremely glad to have met Link. When he first left for Hyrule, he was worried he wouldn't be able to find someone to stop Hilda and Yuga, but Link quickly proved he was up to the task. It was thanks to his courage and compassion that Lorule was restored. It was quite refreshing to see his beloved princess smile once more. From then on the two became best friends. If Hilda and Zelda were twin sisters, then Link and Ravio were quite the twin brothers. They did practically everything together.

"So, Link. Valentine's Day's tomorrow." Ravio began. "Got any plans?"

"The blacksmith's given me the day off." Link replied. "But other than that, not really."

"Oh. Well, I could use your help with something." Ravio said.

"Sure. What is it?" Link asked.

"Well... what's the best valentine to give to someone?" Ravio asked hesitantly. That caused Link to stare at him with a bewildered expression. "Well, I'd just stick with chocolates and flowers." he said. "What's this about?" Ravio sighed a bit, realizing he'd been caught. "It's about Hilda." He replied. "I've been meaning to give her something for Valentine's Day, but I'm at a loss for what to give her. Due to everything back home, there wasn't much time to think about holiday celebrations."

Link sat and thought on this a while. "Well, why don't you just ask her what she'd like?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm a coward at heart." Ravio replied with a slight blush as he nervously rubbed his arm. "Particularly in matters _of_ the heart. I haven't the spine to ask her upfront."

"Hmm." Link said. "Well, I dunno how much help I could be. I've been thinking about what to give Zelda, but I dont know what to give her. I was never one for the dating scene." Ravio fell silent and thought on this until his face lit up with a smile. "Perhaps we can help each other." he said. He went back into his house, which had been converted to be both a house for Link and a shop for Ravio's items, and grabbed two purple potions. He handed one over to Link. "Drink this." he said. Link took the potion and readily drank it. "I don't feel anything." he said, unaware that his hair had turned purple and his eyes were now green.

"Hmm. Maybe I should show you." Ravio then drank his potion and his hair turned blond and eyes turned blue, in the spitting image of Link himself. Link did a double take and his eyes widened. "How did you do that?!" he asked. "It's a potion I concocted." Ravio replied. "It allows whoever drinks it to be disguised as anyone." He then handed Link a mirror to show that he had been changed into the spitting image of Ravio. "What in Din's name did you do to me?!" he asked again.

"Relax, Link. This isn't posion." Ravio assured him. "It's a little plan I thought up. Using the potion, we'll masquarade as each other. I'll spend time with Zelda while you spend time with Hilda. Together, we may find the perfect Valentine for our princesses."

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" Link asked. "I feel a little dishonest."

"Oh, it's just for a little while." Ravio assured. "What do you say? Will you help?" Link sat and thought about this for awhile before saying with a smile, "Well, If it's to help a friend, then okay."

"Great!" Ravio exclaimed. "Now just one thing you should know. The potion will wear off if you touch water, so try to avoid that. Now, let's try to emulate each other's personalities."

"Okay." Link replied as he and Ravio put their plan in action. Valentine's Day would surely be interesting.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. Both pairs of characters have identical plans. This is going to be one hilarious adventure!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in the Village

**Here's the second chapter. When writing this, I realized that this story might get a little confusing (Even I got a little mixed up). So here's the general gist. Zelda and Hilda's plan is to disguise themselves as each other and spend time with Ravio and Link respectively. _But_ Link and Ravio have come up with the _exact_ same scheme of disguising themselves as each other and spending time with Hilda and Zelda respectively. In other words: A disguised Link will spend the day with a disguised Zelda and a disguised Ravio will spend the day with a disguised Hilda but neither of them know it. Hopedully that should clear the confusion.**

It was Valentine's day, and Link and Zelda, respectfully disguised as Ravio and Hilda, decided to spend a quiet afternoon at Kakariko Village. The town had a Valentine's day festival there every year, complete with games, prizes, and food. While it was easy enough to imitate Hilda's alto voice, it was harder for Zelda to maintain Hilda's usual stoic demeanor, particularly when she saw something interesting. Case in point, Link and Zelda had just passed by the toy store and in the window was a four-foot stuffed bear. Zelda, known for her avid collection of stuffed animals, fawned over it immensely. "Oh, it's so cute!" she said as she stared at the doll with desire in her eyes, momentarily forgeting to imitate Hilda's voice.

"I never knew you were interested in dolls." Link said. Fortunately for him, he and Ravio had identical voices, so imitating Ravio wasn't as difficult. But he couldn't help but notice something... odd about Hilda. This wasn't the first incident where she was out of character. He had thought Hilda was more stoic than this, but she was displaying more energy that even Zelda! Zelda, realizing she was out of character, immediately cleared her throat and proceeded to talk in her Hilda voice. "Forgive me. It's just that we rarely got to do things like this back home. So, excuse me if I sound a bit more chipper than normal." she said with a nervous smile, hoping this explanation would be enough. Link still could tell something was off about Hilda, but he decided against pursuing the matter further. "So, how about some tea?" Link asked. "There's a nice little tea shop nearby."

"That sounds delightful." Zelda replied as she followed Link into the new tea shop. They then sat down as a waiter took their orders. "I'll be having green tea." Link said. "I assume you'll be having Jasmine tea right?" Luckily, Ravio had planned ahead and told Link of all of Hilda's mannerisms, likes, and dislikes. "Actually, I think I will try green tea as well." Zelda said. Link was surprised, but told the waiter their orders: two green teas and two cinnamon rolls. After the waiter left, Link felt that he had to buy some time, and find out what Ravio could get Hilda for Valentine's Day. So, he initiated the conversation. "So, Hilda, have any plans for Valentine's Day?" Link asked.

"Well, I'm hosting tonight's ball with Zelda." she replied. "But other than that, I don't have any real plans."

"Hmm. Well, have you ever thought about what you want for Valentine's Day?" Link asked, getting right to the point. That caused Zelda to pause as she thought on his question. "To be honest, I don't really have a clue." she replied. "Due to everything back home, I never actually thought abut things such as holidays."

"I understand." Link replied. "But, hypothetically speaking, if you wanted a gift, what would it be?" Zelda again sat in silence as she thought on this. "Well, I've always had a thing for stuffed animals." she admitted. That casued Link to chuckle a bit. "Well, that explains why you seemed to like the stuffed teddy bear." he said. "Oh, right." Zelda replied nervously. "What about you?" That caused Link to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "If you wanted a Valentine's Day gift, what would it be?" she asked. Link took a moment to think about it. "I don't really know. I've never been one to worry about gifts. I just appreciate life itself."

She then spotted the waiter coming with their orders. "Here comes our tea." she said. The waiter put their tea and cinnamon rolls down and left. Both Link and Zelda said their grace and silently ate their food. Once done, Zelda left the money on the counter and walked out. But as they did, they heard a shrill scream. The two turned to see a young woman being robbed by a trio of Bokoblin bandits, one wielding a machete and the other two wielding spiked clubs. Bokoblins had been a problem plaquing Hyrule as of late, but nothing Zelda's guards couldn't handle. "Please! Don't hurt me!" the woman pleaded.

"Just hand over your money and there won't be trouble eh?" The Bokoblin leader said. Link, unable to stand by while innocent people are harmed, moved to help them only to be restrained by Zelda. "Ravio, what are you doing? You'll be killed!" she said. "I gotta help somehow!" Link said as he yanked his arm from Zelda's grip and charged at the Bokoblin trio, punching one of them in the face. "I dunno who you are, clown. But you just asked for it!" One of the Bokoblins yelled as he charged at Link with his club. Link, displaying astonishing reflexes, grabbed the club out of his attacker's hands and whacked him with it with enough force that it knocked out a few of his teeth.

The other Bokoblin tried to charge at him only for Link to grab him by the arm and slam him to the ground before twisting it, causing the bokoblin to cry out in agony. The leader grabbed the crying woman and used her as a human shield. "Okay, bloke. Here's the deal." He said. "You leave now, or I'll slit this girl's throat. What'll it be?" Link gave a coy smile as he pulled out his boomerang and tossed it. "Ha! You missed!" the bokoblin said. Link didn't respond, but smiled as the Boomerang made its round trip and struck the Bokoblin on the back of his head, causing him to let go of the girl and distracting him enough for Link to lunge at him and strike him on the head with the hammer, knocking him out cold.

With that ordeal over, Link turned to the woman. "You okay?" He asked. The woman ran up and hugged him. "Oh, bless you, young one." she said with clear gratitude. "You should be knighted."

"Nah, I'm not one for adoration." Link replied. "Well, thank you anyway." The woman said as she walked to her house. Meanwhile, Zelda stared at the whole debacle from a safe distance with surprise and shock. Hilda had described Ravio as a nice, but overtly timid person. It was difficult to believe seeing that Ravio showed as much courage as Link did. Link walked over to where Zelda was. "You okay?" he asked. Zelda continued to stare at Link for a few moments before finally replying. "That was a very courageous thing you did."

That statement caused Link's eyes to widen, realizing he had just acted completely out of Ravio's character. "Oh, w-well, Link had been teaching me how to fight and stuff, so I thought I'd put his training to good use." Link replied with a nervous chuckle, blushing fiercely as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. Zelda could tell something was off, but decided not to press the issue further. Besides, he just had a victory. It was good to let him have his moment in the sun. "Zelda and Link should be on their way here to meet us." Zelda said. "Would you like to wait for them?"

"Sure, why not?" Link replied as the two walked around the village. "_Hope Ravio's having better luck than I am_." he thought to himself.

"_This is more difficult than anticipated_." Zelda thought to herself. "_I do hope Hilda is faring better than I am_."

* * *

**Ah, Link. Ever the perpetual hero. Ravio and Hilda's chapter will be up soon. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unbearably Hairy Situation

**Here's Ravio and Hilda's chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. Oh, and I should tell you that this chapter takes place at the same time chapter 2 does. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

While Zelda and Link were in the town, Ravio and Hilda (respectfully disguised as Link and Zelda) decided to take a relaxing picnic on the beach. Laid out on a towel, the two sat there eating scones and drinking tea. But Ravio couldn't help but notice something odd about Zelda. She was unusually quiet since they started and she rarely smiled, most unbecoming of Princess Zelda as Link told him that she was practically perpetually happy. Even now as they ate their food, she rarely said a word. Surely something must be wrong. "Zelda?" Ravio asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?" Hilda asked.

"You've been awfully silent lately." Ravio replied. "Is something on your mind?" Hilda looked downward. "Forgive me." she replied, imitating Zelda's high-pitched voice. "It's just that I've never realized how beautiful everything looks." That casued Ravio to chuckle a bit. "True." he said. "It gives you a greater appreciation for the beauty of nature. It also makes you wonder why we humans are so quick to take advantage of it, what with destroying forests and stuff."

"That's quite philosophical, Link." Hilda replied. "Almost something Ravio would say."

"Hmm, seems he's starting to rub off on me." Ravio chuckled. "So, it's Valentine's Day. Got any plans?"

"Well, aside from hosting the ball tonight with Hilda, nothing really." Hilda replied. "What about you?"

"Oh, nothing much." Ravio said. "So, Zelda. I've been thinking about something. Is there anything you want for Valentine's Day?" Hilda sat in silence as she thought on this. She was so preoccupied with what to give Ravio that she completely forgot about herself. "Well, I'm not one for material things," Hilda began, "but there's a jewelrly store not far from here and it has the most exquisite ruby necklace. It would really look lovely with my dress."

"I see." Ravio said, taking note of this for Link. "What about you? Do you want anything?" Hilda asked. Ravio pasued a bit to think. Like Hilda, he was so caught up in what to give Hilda that he hadn't thought about himself. "Well, whatever you want to give me is fine." Ravio replied. "I've never been one to be caught up in gifts." The two sat in silence and finished eating their food. Once they were done, they rolled up the towel and placed it in the basket. "We should get going." Ravio replied. "We promised Ravio and Hilda we would meet them in Kakariko Village."

"Indeed. Let's get going." Hilda replied as the two walked to the village. When they got there, they were assaulted with a scream. The Lorulean pair looked to see a man running towards them, his expression harried and panic-stricken, as if he was in a fight with Ganon himself. "You there! Link! I need your help!" he shouted. Ravio looked around a bit, not realizing that he was actually being adressed. "Oh, me? What do you need?" Ravio asked. "My pet bear's gotten loose and running around the village! You gotta do something!"

"B-B-B-B-_Bear?!_" Ravio asked, turning pale. "W-W-Well, I'd love to help. b-b-but I think this is a p-problem for one of the g-g-g-guards."

"Surely you jest?!" Hilda asked. "You're a brave hero! It's your duty to help those in need."

"Yes, but I've never gone up against a b-b-bear before!" Ravio replied.

"You've faced giant monsters and evil sorcerors." Hilda said. "Surely you can fare against a mere animal." Ravio paused for a bit, realizing how unlike Link he was acting right now. "Y-You're right." he said. "I-I'll do my best." Ravio walked into the village to find a black bear rummaging through a cart of food. Ravio threw a pebble at the bear to get its attention. "Now see here, Mr. Bear." Ravio shakily began, holding his hammer out. "I'm not going to hurt you. But if you come after me. I won't hesitate to bash your head in. Now I'm gonna ask that you come quietly."

The bear slowly advanced towards Ravio, sniffing the air. When it was close enough, the bear raised its paw and Ravio reflexively smacked it in the head with the hammer. The bear cried out and held its head in pain before glaring at Ravio, growling immensely. Ravio, realizing he had just made a fatal mistake, flashed a nervous smile before running away screaming with the enraged bear in pursuit. Hilda meanwhile stared on in complete confusion. This was the hero who had risked his life to save both their worlds, yet here he was running from an animal. This was something she expected from Ravio, but not from Link!

The bear had Ravio cornered in a tree. It furiously clawed at the tree to get him down. Ravio jumped off just as the bear swiped at him with its claws. Ravio had no experience with bears, but he had to think of something! That's when he noticed a jar of honey on someone's window sill. "_Hope nobody minds if I borrow this!_" he thought to himself as he swiped the jar of honey. "Hey! That's my good stuff!" a woman yelled, having caught Ravio red-handed. "Sorry! I'll bring this back to you! Thank you!" he yelled back rapidly.

"Oh, Mr. Bear..." he taunted in a singsong voice as he waved the jar of honey. The bear looked at the jar with ravenous hunger before chasing Ravio. Ravio ran with the honey to the bear's cage. "Okay, Mr. Bear. Fetch!" he tossed the jar of honey into the bear's cage and the beast lunged into the cage with it. Ravio then quickly closed the door and locked it while the bear contently ate its honey. "Good job, M'boy!" The man said as he and Hilda walked up to him. "Now I know what to do next time he gets loose. I owe you one!"

"I'm just glad to be of help." Ravio replied.

"Well, I gotta go! Happy Valentine's Day!" The man then walked away and left the two Loruleans alone. "That was... very unorthodox to say the least." Hilda said.

"What do you mean?" Ravio asked.

"Well, I was expecting you to fight that bear head on is all." Hilda said. "I was expecting you to use your sword and other items. By the way, why _didn't_ you use your sword?"

"Oh! Well, I felt as though I rely on my sword too much, so I'm trying to learn how to fight without it you see." Ravio nervously replied. "That was just me, uh, luring the bear into a false sense... of security." He nervously rubbed the back of his head with a blushing smile. He was many things, but liar was certainly not one of them. Hilda stared at Ravio with a raised eybrow before she shrugged. "Ravio and Hilda are waiting for us." she said. "Let's go meet them."

"Good idea." Ravio said as he and Hilda walked into town. "_All of a sudden this isn't turning out to be such a good idea_." Ravio thought to himself. "_I hope Link is having better luck_."

"_Oh, I_ knew _this was a hairbrained scheme_." Hilda thought to herself. "_I only hope Hilda is fairing better than I am_."

* * *

**Two chapters to go! Now the disguised pairs begin to meet. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4: Truths Are Revealed!

**Here's chapter 4. The two pairs finally meet up, but then even more chaos ensues. Let's find out what happens!**

Link, Zelda, Ravio, and Hilda met up at the tea shop in Kakariko Village, where they stayed and chatted a bit. Luckily, the owner was so impresed by Link's bravery in defending the woman from the Bokoblin bandits earlier said that he and his friends could eat there free of charge. The had been there for a good hour now before Ravio said, "Excuse us ladies, but Link and I have to discuss something in private." And he and Link left the room. With them gone, the two princesses could talk in their normal voices. "So, did you find out anything?" Zelda asked.

"Not much." Hilda replied. "Have you?"

"No such luck I'm afraid." Zelda said. "Hilda, have you noticed anything... odd about Link?"

"Only if you've noticed something odd about Ravio." Hilda replied. "What do you mean?"

"Well... earlier a woman was attacked by three Bokoblins," Zelda began. "And Ravio rushed in to rescue her, defeating the Bokoblins."

"Surely you jest?!" Hilda exclaimed. Surely Zelda was joking. Hilda couldn't see Ravio doing something like that. He was far too timid. "Ravio once told me that his strategy for bandits was to hide in his bag and hope they disappear."

"Well apparently Link has been rubbing off on him." Zelda said. "Now you said you noticed something different about Link?"

"Yes." Hilda replied. "On our way here, a man needed his help to recapture his pet bear. But Link didn't really act as the brave hero who once risked life and limb to save our two kingdoms. Most of the time he ran from the bear. It was something that Ravio would do."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like Link at all." Zelda said. "Link would've taken on that bear with his bare hands. No pun intended."

"Yes, this is quite the conundrum." Hilda said as she closed her eyes to think on this. "Both Link and Ravio are acting the exact opposite of their usual personalities." But just then, her eyes opened with the startling realization. "You don't suppose...?"

"Suppose _what?_" Zelda asked.

"You don't suppose that Link and Ravio somehow discovered our plan and came up with the exact same scheme to counter it, do you?" Hilda asked in return.

"Certainly not!" Zelda exclaimed. "We've told no one of our plan and Link has no telepathy. So there's no way they could've known." The two princesses then paused before asking in unison. "Could they?!"

* * *

While the princesses were in the tea shop. Link and Ravio were in the restroom to discuss their little scheme. "So Link, found out anything from Hilda?" Ravio asked.

"Well, apparently she likes stuffed animals." Link replied.

"Really?" Ravio asked. "I always pegged her as the type who likes jewerly. Speaking of which, apparently Zelda is into jewels. She told me she's had her eye on a ruby necklace."

"Huh. I always pegged her as the stuffed animal lover." Link replied. "Hey, Ravio. You noticed anything... different about Zelda?" Ravio placed a hand to his chin. "Well, she was a bit more somber than her usual bubbly self. It almost felt as though I was talking to Hilda. I take it there was something odd about Hilda then?"

"If by 'odd' you mean she was more chipper than usual, then yes." Link replied.

"Quite peculiar." Ravio began. "Our princessess are acting as each other rather than themselves." His eyes then widened with a mixture of fear and panic. "You don't think...?"

"Think what?" Link asked.

"You don't think that the girls found out about our plan and came up with the same scheme as a counter do you?" Ravio asked.

"I doubt it." Link replied. "I mean, Zelda has telepathy but I doubt she'd use it for such a petty reason. And certainly not without someone's permission."

"But still, this seems all too coincidental." Ravio said. "We should be careful. We don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Agreed." Link replied as he and Ravio left the bathroom. They met up with the girls and the four of them left out of the tea shop. But as they walked out of the door, they were confronted by Bokoblin bandits, the same ones Link confronted earlier. "We've got a bone to pick with you, runt." The Bokoblin leader said. "You guys mind taking a hike?" Link asked. "Didn't I humiliate you enough?"

"Oh, you may have got the drop on us last time." The leader said. "But this time, we brought backup!" And behind them walked up a large brown-skinned Moblin clad in armor. He was much taller than the three Bokoblins. In his hand was a spiked mace. His eyes were red and filled with malice. "Say hello, Bruno." The leader said. "Hello. I'm gonna rip your head off." Bruno said. "You see, mate. We don't mind because _you_ don't matter."

At that moment, Ravio stepped in and attempted to break up the arguement. "Gentlemen." He began. "Must this all end in violence? It's most unbecoming to fight here, especially in front of princesses. Might I suggest that we just discuss this like rational men?" His plea fell on deaf ears as Bruno simply swatted him away. "Stay out of this, blondie!" the Moblin shouted. "Link!" Link shouted, taking care to not avoid revealing his identity as he and the princesses rushed over to Ravio. "Are you okay?" Link asked.

"Sure, I'm alright." Ravio replied, a bit dazed. Link turned to glare at Bruno as the Moblin flashed an arrogant smile. "Link. Get the princesses to safety." Link said with deadly control, not turning to look at Ravio. "You sure?" Ravio asked. "Positive." Link replied. Ravio and the princesses ran to safety as Link prepared to face Bruno. "I'll make this quick!" Bruno roared as he charged at Link, who used his Tornado Rod to launch himself into the air before pulling out his Hammer to deliver a punishing blow to Bruno's head. This distracted the Moblin enough for Link to deal another blow to his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Why you little brat!" Bruno shouted as he raised his mace over his head. At that moment, Link pulled out his Ice Rod and fired a blast of ice at the mace, causing it to shatter to pieces. "What the-?! Fine! I don't need some mace to rip you in half!" He roared as he charged at Link. Without even moving, Link took out his fire rod and shot a blast of flame at the Moblin's feet. Bruno howled in pain and grabbed his foot as Link tossed his Boomerang at the Moblin's head, knocking him to the ground once more. Link then leaped over Bruno and delivered another punishing blow with his hammer, knocking him out.

The other three Bokoblins looked on with stunned expressions and mouths agape. "Now would be a good time to run." Link said as he glared at them. The Bokoblins immediately took off screaming. Ravio and the princesses ran up to Link cheering. "Good show, Ravio!" Zelda said. "You showed them a thing or two!" Ravio added. "Most impressive!" Hilda said. Link simply gave a small blush and bashfully rubbed the back of his head. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he caught Bruno rising to his feet and tossing a bomb at them! Link immediately used his Fire Rod and shot a wisp of flame at the bomb, causing it to detonate. The force of the explosion knocked them all into the fountain in the center of the village.

"Everyone okay?" Ravio asked as he rose from the water, unaware of the fact that his hair and eyes had changed back to their original colors. "I'm alright." Hilda sputtered as she rosed from the water, her hair and eyes had changing back to their original colors. "Though rather shaken- Ravio?!" Ravio turned to find Hilda in Zelda's clothing. "Hilda?!" he asked in return. At that moment, Link and Zelda rose from the water as well. "Link?!" Zelda asked when she looked to see Link in Ravio's clothing. "Zelda?!" Link asked.

"_What's going on here?!_" The four asked in unison. "_We should be asking you that question!_" they then replied in unison. The four then looked to see the villagers staring at them all with confusion easily read in their expressions. "Methinks we should relocate to more... private environs." Zelda said. "Lest we cause more of a scene than neccessary."

"I wholeheartedly agree." Hilda replied as she summoned her staff. She then used her magic to teleport the four of them away from the village as the villagers continued to stare at them, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle, the four of them were having a good laugh as they told each other their plans. Apparently Link and Ravio came up with the exact same scheme Zelda and Hilda did. Thus, they ended up spending the entire day in disguise. "It seems great minds do think alike..." Zelda began with a giggle. "But apparently they don't always think of great ideas." Hilda finished with a laugh. "But it makes sense. Ravio isn't usually this brave."

"And Link isn't that timid." Zelda replied.

"Likewise, Zelda isn't usually so stoic." Link said.

"And Hilda isn't usually so upbeat." Ravio added.

"Well this has certainly been a Valentine's Day to remember." Hilda said. "But it's not over yet."

"Hilda's right." Zelda said. "We still three hours to prepare for tonights annual Valentine's Day ball. Let's start preparing for it!"

"And this time, let's come as ourselves and not each other." Link said.

"Here here!" the other three said in unison as they started preparing for the ball.

* * *

**One chapter left! Will probably be up tommorow. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Night To Remember

**Here's the final chapter! Thanks to all who read and reviewed.**

Well, tonight was the big night. All of Hyrule had gathered for the annual Valentine's Day Ball. It was a truly extravagant event. The ballroom was decorated with stained-glass windows and pink and ribbons everywhere. There was exquiste food all around and beautiful music in the air. Everyone came in their best dress clothes. Even Link and Ravio came dressed in respective purple and green tuxedos, courtesy of Zelda and Hilda who thought that it would do as a impromtu Valentine's Day present.

"Boys, You look quite lovely in that." Zelda complimented as she and Hilda walked towards them.

"Thanks." Ravio replied.

"I gotta say though. I've never really wore a tuxedo before." Link said. "It feels weird."

"You'll get used to it." Hilda chuckled. "So, shall we eat?"

"Let's." Zelda replied as the four of them went to the table and ate. The four of them talked a bit and just had plenty of laughs. It was quite a funny time. Especially when Ravio had to excuse himself after going into a sneezing fit after accidently biting into a cinnamon bun (Ravio was highly allergic to cinnamon). But afterwards it was time for the dance. "May I have this dance, Princess Hilda?" Ravio asked with a bow. "Enchante." Hilda replied. "But there's no need for you to address me by title."

"True, but formality dictates that I must." Ravio said. "But before that, I have something for you. Now close your eyes." Hilda did as instructed and Ravio silently placed a ruby necklace around her neck. "Okay, open them." Hilda opened her eyes and happily gasped when she saw the necklace. "Ravio, it's beautiful!" she said. "Indeed." Ravio replied. "But it pales in comparison to the one wearing it. That and it goes quite well with your eyes." Hilda blushed a little as Ravio took her hand and escorted her to the dance floor.

"Not to pry or anything, but did you bring me something?" Zelda asked. "Just out of curiosity."

"I did. I just don't have it with me." Link said. "But we can worry about that later. For now, may I have this dance, milady?"

"I'd be delighted." Zelda giggled as the two of them shared a dance. After the dance, everyone was treated to a lovely singing duet by Hilda and Zelda. It was a truly beautiful night and the ball lasted for several hours. Sadly though, like all good things, it came to an end. Link and Ravio stayed behind to help the guards clean up. Afterwards, Hilda went to a nearby balcony to stargaze. Ravio came up behind her. "I had a good time." He said. "Indeed. It was a truly marvelous time." Hilda replied. "Though I regret not being able to find you a proper Valentine's Day gift."

"To be quite honest, Hilda. I don't really need a gift." Ravio replied. "I already have it."

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked.

"When the whole thing with Lorule happened, I watched as you desperately tried to find a solution for the problem." Ravio began. "As the years went by and the situation deteriorated, I feared that your mental state would deteriorate along with it. It grieved me to go behind your back to stop you and Yuga, but now I'm glad I did. Because if I didn't I would've never met Link and our home wouldn't have been restored. Every day since then, I've been blessed with the greatest gift of all: You. Just seeing you finally, _truly_ happy, To see a smile again adorn your beautiful features is the only gift I need."

He gently placed a hand on Hilda's cheek, giving a warm smile. Hilda answered the smile with one of her own before the two leaned in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Link led a blindfolded Zelda to her room. Link had told her earlier that her Valentine's Day gift was in her room. When they finally got to her room, Link opened the door and led her inside. "Okay, you can remove the blindfold." Link said. Zelda did as she was instructed and let out a squeal of joy at what she saw. On her bed was the same four-foot stuffed teddy bear she saw at the toy store eariler. It was the centerpiece of a group of her other stuffed animals surrounding it. "This is wonderful!" Zelda said. "How did you know?!"

"Well, you told me yourself earlier. Remember?" Link asked. Zelda pasued for a bit to think before blushing. "Oh, right." she giggled as she sat on the bed. Link sat next to her. "This was truly an enchanting night." Zelda said. "You're right about that." Link replied. "Can't wait till next year. And Zelda, next time you wanna give me a Valentine's Day gift, you could just ask."

"I could, but with my duties and all, It's hard to spend time with you." Zelda replied. "That, and it was fun to try to be Hilda for a while."

"And I'll admit, it was fun to try to be Ravio for a day." Link chuckled. "But in all honesty, I'd much rather be myself. And if I may be so bold, Zelda..." Link leaned in to kiss her. "...You're more beautiful when you're being yourself." Zelda was stunned by the kiss and blushing even more now. But she eventually gave a smile. "And you're more handsome when you're being yourself." Zelda replied as she pulled Link down onto the bed for a kiss. The two then spent the next few hours wrapped in each other's arms and affections.

* * *

Hours later, Zelda was in her bed snuggled next to her new stuffed animal, lovingly gazing at the group painting of herself, Link, Hilda, and Ravio. It was a little something she had her artist put together to commemorate meeting her new friends and a reminder of all the zany adventures they've shared over the months. "It was a Valentine's Day to remember." she said affectionately.

**The End!**

* * *

**Well, so ends my tale. Hope you've enjoyed reading it as I've enjoyed writing it! Till next time!**


End file.
